Lies, Comfort, Love
by MangaLUVER4Life
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha made a promise that they will love no one else. Then Kagome found Inuyasha kissing Kikyo. Does she now love someone else or does she still love Inuyasha. In the end who comforts her? One-shot R&R


**I wanted to write an Inuyasha story hehe. It's a one-shot for Kagome and Kouga.**

"I love you Kagome, do you love me?" asked Inuyasha.

"I do," Kagome answered.

"Promise me that you'll be with me forever, no one else."

"I promise and promise you won't go with someone else."

"I promise." Inuyasha kissed Kagome on the lips. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth as they fought for dominance and he won.

* * *

><p>It's been a month since Inuyasha and Kagome made the promise. "Hey Sango, where's Inuyasha?"<p>

"I think he's by the river."

"Thanks." Kagome walked to the river and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. He turned and saw Kagome.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Looking for you," she answered as she got close to him and then kissed him.

"Haha, sneaky women," Inuyasha said then kissed her again.

"Well I just want to say I love you. Bye!"

"See you! I love you too." Inuyasha grinned and went off somewhere else.

Kagome went back to Sango. "Sango there's something I want to tell you, but don't tell anyone, ok?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"I love Inuyasha, but I don't love him fully to tell you the truth."

Sango gasped, "What do you mean?"

"It feels like I kind of like someone else, but I don't know who. I need help. I don't want to tell Inuyasha and break his heart. What should I do?"

"I don't know Kagome. I'm not sure what you should do. For me, I would just tell him the truth. Sorry I'm not any help."

"It's ok Sango, but thanks for listening to me, you're a great friend." Kagome went somewhere to think quietly.

* * *

><p>Kouga smelled Kagome's scent and followed it. He saw her and said, "How you been doing?" He looked into her eyes and asked, "What's wrong?"<p>

"It's complicated Kouga," Kagome answered.

"You can tell me."

"It's that I feel like I'm in love with someone else other than Iuyasha."

"Is it me?" he teased.

"Maybe." His eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"I don't know. I like someone else, but don't know who." She sighed.

"You'll find out soon," Kouga said comforting her.

"Thanks Kouga, you're the best." Kagome smiled at him. He blushed.

_'Did he just blush. Kouga blushes? Surprising, but not too surprising,' _she thought.

"Bye!" Kouga said. "I'll come back for you later," he said while leaving. Kagome stayed there not knowing what to do about it. She decided to go back to the river to think until she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo.

_'What's Inuyasha doing with Kikyo?' _she thought. _'Maybe they're just talking about stuff like about Naraku and how to defeat h-' _she stopped. She saw Inuyasha lean closer to Kikyo and kissed her. Kagome was frozen. Some tears were droppig from her eyes. She ran.

"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing, it's probably just my imagination." He kissed her again.

Kagome ran back to where Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara were. She told them everything and especially that Inuyasha kissed Kikyo.

Inuyasha came back. Kagome saw him and said, "I think I'm going to go somewhere to think."

"I'll come with you," Inuyasha said.

"No you aren't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going to think, so leave me alone!" Kagome yelled running to thee woods.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked.

"What's wrong with you," was Sango's reply.

"What do you mean?"

"You! You broke her heart!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"She saw you kiss Kikyo a while ago!"

"Damn, so she was the one who saw us..." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"So you did kiss her! Why? You promised her that you won't go off to someone else!"

"Shut up! It's none of your damn hell business!"

"Maybe I should tell you how Kagome feels now. She says she loves someone else before she found out you kissed Kikyo."

"Who?"

"She say she doesn't know."

"Damn," Inuyasha said running off to the woods.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat on the ground. She felt a presence come near her, it was Kouga.<p>

"I'm back for you." He saw the tears in her eyes.

"Who the hell did that to you, was it that mutt of yours!" She nodded.

"I'm going to kill him for what he has done to my Kagome!"

"He kissed Kikyo..." Kagome said in a soft whisper.

"He what? I'm going to-" He got cut off.

"It's ok Kouga. Maybe he was not the one and like I told you the last time, I think I'm in love with someone else." They stayed silent until Kagome realized something.

"Kouga! I think the person I love is-"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to her. Kagome saw him and went behind Kouga.

"Stay away from her you mutt face!" Kouga yelled to Inuyasha.

"Give her bac-"

"Stay away from me Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

"But Kagome..."

"I don't like you anymore. I know who I like now! I don't need you!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha said angrily. He left.

"Do you really know who you love Kagome?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah..."

"Who?" Kouga asked curiously.

"You," Kagome said and then kissed him on the lips.

He blushed and said, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then you are mine forever."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha went back to Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. They say him coming and they all said, "So what did she say?"<p>

"She loves Kouga..."

"Ha! I knew, you don't belong with her you cheating bastard!" Sango yelled.

Well here's my first Inuyasha fanfic one-shot. Hope you liked it! R&R!

**Kouga: Haha I'm glad I ended up with Kagome.**

**Kagome: I know.**

**Luver: Why don't you two go somewhere else beside here?**

**Kouga & Kagome: 'Cause we're in your story.**

**Luver: Oh yeah oh well that's it. If you want a sequel just review that you want a sequel.**


End file.
